Enemies turned lovers
by dmhg
Summary: The title says it all. DMHG. Rated due to language COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 1

"Famous Harry Potter, Weasley and the mudb-" 18 Year old Draco Malfoy was standing with Crabbe and Goyle on the Hogwarts Express, he had just been looking for a spare compartment when he saw the golden trio, basking in the glory that they had defeated Voldermort at the end of their 6th year, it was the first time since the war that he had seen them, He was going to whined them up with a witty sarcastic comment, and it was all going to plan until he saw Hermione Granger, he was going to call her mudblood until he saw how good looking she was this year. She was about 5'3, had long brown/golden curly hair that was tied back. She was wearing a mini-denim skirt and a small light blue tank top, and white trainers. Draco thought that she was fit.

"Ferret, what do you want?" a six foot, long hair Ron, as he put a big brotherly protective arm around Hermione. Who wriggled out of his grasp

"Oh look, Granger doesn't want you Weasley, can't even get a girl like her then you wont have anyone since she's the lowest you could go" Draco commented

"Mafloy if you don't get out of here, ill take house points away, im Head Girl this year and im not afraid to use it against you" Hermione threatened

"Well, if you do Granger, ill just do the same to you, im Head boy" Draco laughed and walked out of the compartment to find his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"AGG, I don't believe it, out of all the nice and decent prefects why him, why not Justin or Ernie, why Draco fucking Mafloy" Hermione screamed

"Now Miss Granger, is that language a good idea to set an example to first years" came a voice from the door

Hermione jumped when she heard it, she turned to see the male's voice

"Professor Snape, im sorry" she said

"Miss Granger, you are wanted in the head compartment. It is located at the front of the train, compartment H. You are to go and locate Mr. Malfoy and both of you will go to the head compartment and wait for Professor Dumbledore and myself to see you, don't be late I expect you there A.S.A.P"

"But professor, isn't professor McGonagal suppose to see us, being my head of house and all" Hermione said

"Professor McGonnagle is unable to join us this year and the new head of house will be Dumbledore, now if you'll excuse me" he said with venom in his voice, and left.

"Wow, Dumbledore as head of house, imagine the things we'd be allowed to do" Harry said

"Yeah, even more parties than we usually have" Ron said, both boys had forgotten Hermione was angry

"How about it 'Mione, party tomorrow night?" Harry asked

"Maybe, maybe not, im going to see Malfoy. God the things I have to do" she mumbled to herself and she left the compartment.

She walked down the train hall way avoiding the trolley lady who had a full trolley of sweets, she thought to herself 'that wont be so full after she calls at Harry and Ron' she laughed.

"And what prey-tell is the head girl laughing at" Pansy Parkinson said, she was accompanied by Millicent Bulstrode.

"Nothing that concerns you Parkinson" Hermione said and walked passed the two of them

"Wait" Pansy called "Were are you going?" she asked noticing Hermione was at the last compartment of the train, Hermione had looked through the glass in all the others and Malfoy wasn't there, because he was in the last compartment. Pansy seemed alarmed when Hermione came to this compartment.

"What do you mean where am I going, in this compartment" Hermione said

"Oh, no your not" Pansy said

"Why is that?" Hermione asked

"Draco, wants his privacy, he has just had a very exiting ride" Pansy laughed at Millicent. Hermione knew this 'ride' Pansy was talking about. Pansy was the slut of the school, she had been with the majority of the male students, some even including gryffindors, only they would never say and Pansy would never brag about having been with Gryffindors.

"Well, I have been sent to get him, and your not going to stop me" Hermione grasped the door handle

"Well don't blame us if he's annoyed, he does like his privacy" Pansy bragged and left with Millicent at her heals.

Hermione shook her head in disgust and opened the door. Draco was a sleep on the seat, looking very uncomfortable, Hermione didn't know how to wake him up, she was sent to get him.

"Malfoy" she called

"Malfoy" he wouldn't wake up.

"AGG, for merlins sake, DRCAO WAKE UP" Hermione screamed and Draco shot awake.

"Thank you" Hermione said sarcastically

"What do you want?" He asked

"We were suppose to be seeing Snape and my new head of house, Dumbledore about..." she looked at her watch "...10 minutes ago"

"Well why didn't you come earlier for me, are you trying to get me in trouble" Draco complained and walk out of the compartment

"I came early for you, as soon as I was told, but Parkinson and Bullstrode stopped me from coming in to get you"

"Why, what did they do?" He said with no concern in his voice, not that any was expected.

"They just said, well Pansy just said that you needed your privacy cause you were tired after Pansy's little 'ride' she gave you, so to speak" Hermione said trying not to laugh at the disgust on Draco's face

"Whatever" he said coolly, inside he was disgusted, he hated Pansy.

They didn't talk any more until they got to the heads compartment, Snape was waiting for them

"Well nice of you to join me, the headmaster will be along soon. But it seems there had been yet another change, Dumbledore will not be Gryffindor head of house, I will" Snape said

"But your head of slytherin house" Draco said

"Im very well aware of that Mr. Malfoy, but I shall be looking after gryffindor as well, only as a over see, you two are to be head of house for gryffindor, any decisions that are too difficult for you to make, I shall over see them. I shall be back later, stay here" Snape said and left the two bewildered teenagers alone.

"Head of my own house, wow" Hermione said as she sat down on the seat.

"Just wait until my father finds out about this, having to be nice to gryffindorks, what has happened to this school?" Draco groaned and sat down opposite Hermione.

"Going to run to daddy are you Malfoy"

"No im not going to run to 'daddy'" he said

"And im not muggle born" she joked

"What? yes you are"

"Yes I know, it was a joke" she looked at his confused face "Never mind, the sooner we get this meeting out of the way, the better. I hope to see as less of you as physically possible" Hermione said

"Me too" Draco said

They were sat for what seemed hours, but it was about 30minutes. Hermione had been looking at Draco, she noticed his well toned muscles in his arms there were on display by a thin t-shirt, he had black muggle jeans on, all students had to have muggle clothing on before they passed the barrier, as not to alert muggles. His hair was not slicked back like it was when he was younger, it fell round his eyes, his eyes..Was crystal blue and grey. Hermione thought that if he wasn't Draco Malfoy, then he would have been a catch.

Draco had noticed Hermione looking at him "Like what you see mudblood?" he asked flashing her his award-winning smile

"Yes, love it" Hermione said trying to sound serious. Draco's eyes widened in shock, he knew he was sexy and knew that the majority of girls wanted to be with him, but he wasn't expecting Hermione to say so. "Joke Malfoy, don't worry I have no intention of jumping you"

"Jumping?"

"I've been told it means jumping on you to have sex, get with the times Malfoy" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Granger"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok, well, this is the second time this fic has been put up, I took it down due to lack of inspiration to carry on, since starting this fic ive started and finished a very long fic, which wont be up for a while.

Please, please review, but if you have a burning question that you need answering and you feel that I can answer it for you then please check out my home e-mail address on my bio page. But I only want to see burning questions or things you want to talk about, I wont reply if you tell me not too and ill write to you at the end of the next chapter, but if you want I can e-mail you back to your e-mail address where the e-mail came from, but still please review. And regular reviewers might get a sneak peak at the next chapter, but only if you review. But please leave reviews in the review page.


	2. Living with a ferret

Disclaimer: own nothing

Chapter 2

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and Draco had both stayed in the heads compartment; the trip to Hogwarts was nearly over, they could tell by the scenery they were nearly there. Hermione could hear Snapes booming voice down the hall, he was yelling at some second years. 'Probably gryffindor' Hermione thought.

Suddenly Hermione remembered what Malfoy had said about running to his father, Lucius had been captured and sent to Azkaban for suspicion of being a death eater.

"Malfoy, isn't your father in Azkaban"

"No"

"But I thought he was, I mean he was sent there, I saw the dementors take him" Hermione protested

"I refuse to discuss my family with the likes of you Granger" just as he said that Snape walked in

"Right, lets get this started, the soon im off this blasted train the better...Well, you two are to wait behind after the feast, the house prefects will show the younger ones to their dorms and take the others back there. You two shall wait in a small room, just off the great hall, the door to the side of the main table" both nodded "Good, well I and Dumbledore will be there to discuss your arrangements. Good day" Snape apparated off the train.

"Im going too" Hermione said angrily and left Draco alone.

She walked back to the compartment where she left her friends.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" Lavender asked who was just leaving

"Fine and you?"

"Ok, I guess, see you later...oh and congrads on HG"

"Thanks Lav, see you later" Hermione never liked Lavender too much, but she shared a room with her and Pavait for the last 6 yeas so she got use to her.

"Hey 'Mione" Ginny said from the comfort of Harry's lap. Harry and Ginny has got together over the holidays, the whole Weasley family had decided to go and visit Charlie in Romania since he had got married and his wife was having a baby. Ginny was pretending to be ill so she wouldn't have to go, she also told her mum and Ron that she would owl Harry to say they were going and for him not to bother coming to the burrow, but she conveniently 'forgot' to owl him so when he came it was just the two of them.

"Hi Gin" Hermione said and sat next to Ron

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked looking out of the compartment door, where he could still see Lavender. He denied liking her but everyone even Lav knew he liked her.

"Nothing, I guess." Hermione said

"Tell us" Harry demanded

"Well McGonnagal isn't going to be here this year, that means a new transfiguration teacher, and Snape tells me and Malferret that he is going to be head of house since Dumbledore pulls out at the last minute" Both boys groaned "well, then he says that he isn't going to be head of house and that he will just over see big decisions and that me and Malferret are going to be the heads of house as well as being HB and HG. I have to do all this and study for NEWT's" Hermione said in one breath.

"So you're going to be HG and Gryffindor head of house?" Ginny confirmed

"Guess so, and Malfoy of course"

"Too bad, think he will let us have our party tomorrow, you will wont you 'Mione" Harry said

"Don't know, but Malfoy might not let you" Hermione said

"Of course I wont" came Draco's voice from the door way

"What do you want ferret?" Ginny asked

"Oh, such a Sharpe tongue for a Weasley, better keep your girlfriend in line Potter or she will have me to deal with" Malfoy warned

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked this time

"You and me have to go Granger, we will be a Hogsmede soon, we have to check the compartments of lost property"

"Fine" Hermione grumbled and left the compartment with Draco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Got something to say? Then say it, review please.

dmhg


	3. Greenday

Disclaimer: own nothing, not Harry Potter characters of Greenday's songs either, which are just ace, all of them.

Chapter 3

Hermione and Draco walked down the hall of the train and in to the head compartment, they had to wait for all the others to get off the train before looking for lost property. Hermione sat herself back down on the same seat as before and Draco sat opposite her. She remembered she had her personal CD player with her in skirt pocket, she knew it wouldn't be able to work at Hogwarts so this was the last place it would work. She put her headphones on and turned the player on, she was met by her favorite band greenday playing her favorite song Jesus of Suburbia. She was listening to the music and started to bob her head as she let the music fill her mind and let all the business with Malfoy go away, which it did. She forgot about him being in the compartment and closed her eyes.

The song had just started and she started to sing along with the music, forgetting about Draco she sang out loud.

"_Im the son of rage and love_

_The Jesus of suburbia_

_From the bible of none of the above_

_On a steady diet soda pop and Ritalin_

_No one ever dies for my sins in hell_

_As far as I can tell_

_At least the ones I got away with_

_But these nothing wrong with me_

_This is how im suppose to be_

_In a land of make believe_

_That don't believe in me_

_Get my television fixed sitting on my crucifix_

_The living room in my private womb_

_While the mom's and brad's are away_

_To fall in love and fall in debt_

_To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane_

_To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine_"

Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco looking at her curiously.

"What?" she asked

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Your singing, it's depressing" Draco said

"Funny, thought you would have been in to music like that, dark, depressing and death like." Hermione said and turned her CD player off and put it back in her pocket.

"Where here" Draco announced

"I have eyes you know, I could see that for myself"

"Shut up and come on, im in charge now Granger"

"Who said?"

"Me" Draco then walked off in one direction, Hermione decided to stay away from him she would go the other way and she did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later they were in the great Hall listening to Dumbledore's announcements

"Well now that the sorting is out of the way, I have some announcements to make. To all the new comers welcome and to old faces, welcome back." he talked about the forest and how it is forbidden, the restricted section in the library is for 7th year students who have a valid pass from their teacher. "Now, our head boy this year is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and head girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, please stand". Both stood. "Now if you two please wait behind afterwards. Now lets begin this excellent feast" The whole student body started tucking in to the feast and started chatting, that was no exception at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione, why do you and Malfoy have to wait around at the end?" Ron asked

"It's because, we wont be living in our usual dorms, ill probably be in a room near the tower and Malfoy in a room off the dungeons. Near our house, but not actually living with them." Hermione said matter of factly

"We wont see much of you will we" Ginny said

"Are you kidding? Ill be round everyday, so often that you'll be sick of me" Hermione laughed

They started to talk to others who the hadn't seen on the train about their summers.

Over at the slytherin table the topic of conversation was totally different

"Have you seen little Weasley this year?" Blaise Zabini, who must be the horniest slytherin male in centuries.

"Looking Hot" Crabbe said, only to se smacked by his girlfriends Millicent Bullstrode

"Yes, she is, this is the only time id love to be Potter" Blaise said

"She's not that special" Pansy wailed causing some younger years to look at her scared

"Yeah she is, wow" Blaise said and made the shape of a hourglass with his hands and Pansy tutted.

Draco was in his own little world, a world of pure anger; he hated the mudblood, why did she have to be HG. He was pulled out of thinking about Hermione and different ways to harm her when he heard her name form Blaise

"And Granger, scolding," he exclaimed "Scolding hot"

"Blaise what are you on about?" Draco asked

"Granger, think she's pretty hot if I don't say so my self"

"She is not," Draco, said getting angry at the fact that all everyone could talk about was how Hermione fucking Granger was totally perfect

"Draco man, I idolize you" Blaise said, just before leaving the hall, which by the time Draco had snapped out of his trance, most students had left.

"Why is that Zabini?" Draco asked

"Every HB and HG have to live together" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and left Draco hanging

"BLAISE WAIT" he shouted and ran out of the great hall after Blaise but Blaise was already at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the dungeons

"Later D" was all Draco heard.

Draco walked back in to the great hall to see Dumbledore and Hermione waiting with a very impatient Snape

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy" Snape said impatiently

"Follow me please" Dumbledore said as he opened up the door off the great hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review

dmhg


	4. Sleeping with a mudblood

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, so I own nothing

Chapter 4

"Well congratulations are in order to our Head boy and Head girl" Dumbledore said as he sat behind the desk that was in the little room where he lead Hermione, Draco and Snape.

"Thank you professor" Hermione said, Draco just nodded his head. The 3 sat down on the three chairs in front of the desk

"Well Minerva will not be back this year so we have asked you to take over for her, as heads of the school and gryffindor house there are rules and responsibilities that you have abide by. First of all as head of the student body, you have the power to gave and take house points away, but they must not be done so for spiteful and personal gaining reasons, a valid reason for giving and removing points must be stated and the which house they are allocated to. Now for head of gryffindor house, you will both have to go there right away and inform them of you both, for younger years mainly, but also so that the older students know too. I have written the password down to gryffindor tower for each of you and also to your new rooms. Any questions before I let you on your way"

"No professor, thank you" Hermione said

"I have one" Draco said "Is it true that HB and HG have to live together?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, you will share a common room/study room, a bathroom and a bedroom"

"WHAT?" both shouted

"Yes, in the bedroom there is 2 beds, its up to you which you choose, but they are in the same room" Snape finished

"Thank you Severus" Dumbledore said to Snape. "You all may go" Hermione and Draco followed by Snape walked out.

"I'll show you to your room, follow me" Snape said and headed for the stairs.

They walked up to the second floor, the floor under neath the gryffindor tower common room, they reached a door with a snake wrapped around a lion. Snape said the password "Union" and the door opened for them

"I must be off, work to do, first years to put in line, it is up to you two to tell your houses of the arrangements, together, Miss Granger you are allowed into the slytherin dungeon, good night" he then left

Hermione walked over to the room on the right and Draco went to the room on the left. Hermione chose the bedroom, she looked around, it was a huge room, 2 beds at either ends of the room, but not miles apart, they each had a wardrobe, a bedside table and a trunk at the bottom of each bed, Hermione could see that their things had been brought up they were neatly stacked in a pile on the floor. She walked over to the bed near the window and said to herself ill have this and her things moved on to her bed.

Draco came in to see Hermione's things move to her bed

"Guess ive got this one then" he snapped at her

"Not my problem you decided to look in the bathroom"

"Actually I needed to use the toilet Granger" he snapped

"So this is my bed and that is yours" Hermione said trying to change the subject of Mafloy going to the toilet

"Yeah we've covered that already" Draco said wittily

"We've got to go to gryffindor tower and then to slytherin before it gets too late, most of the first years will be tried by now" Hermione said

"Well not slytherins, we'd be having a party now, first day back party doesn't end till 4am-ish"

"That explains why non of you are up for breakfast on the 2nd September"

"Exactly"

"Shall we just go, the quicker we are the faster I can get to sleep" Hermione said and walked out of the bedroom, through the common room and out of the door Draco at her heal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and Draco told the fat lady the password and entered

"Probably studying those gryffindorks" Draco mumbled

"Id watch what you say Malfoy, your not on your turf now, your on mine so just watch what you say" Hermione warned

"Is that a warning?" Draco asked

"No Malfoy, I would never warn the Head boy, it's a threat" she said through gritted teeth.

"Hermione" shouted Ginny and she was enveloped by lots of greetings and hugs from her friends and fellow housemates. All that stopped when they saw Draco.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked

"I'm here because im your new head boy and head of house" Draco had so much fun in telling them all

"What, I thought that was a joke" Harry said. Draco turned to Hermione and said

"You told them?" Hermione nodded. Hermione then explained everything about her and Draco were suppose to be doing together as heads, except the part where they shared a bedroom. They then left to tell slytherin, which promised to be interesting.

Draco and Hermione were walking down the hall to the dungeons, it was very dark, unlike the rest of the school, there was no windows down there and the automatic torches that lit up around Hogwarts seemed to be dimmer and fewer of them down there.

Hermione wasn't to keen on how dark and how every noise they made bounced off the walls

"Scared Granger" Draco teased

"NO"

"You should be, slytherins aren't shit takers and they wont stand for a prissy gryffindork like you"

"Well they'll have to make an acceptation for me wont they" Hermione said smugly

"I see you didn't tell them we were sleeping together" Draco said

"No ill tell them later so its just me, Harry, Ron and Ginny, I don't knee them to be mad at me on the first day back, I will leave it a couple of days. And besides I don't think your friends are going to like the idea of you sleeping with a mudblood, no one will be happy about that decision" Hermione replied

"Actually my friends will be happy, they'll wish they were me" Draco said thinking back to what Blaise was saying earlier

"Excuse me?"

"Well I heard some people think you quite a catch Miss Granger" Draco said smugly "Serpent" he spoke the password and they entered the common room. Draco was not wrong about the party, it was in full swing and every slytherin including the first years looked to be awake and in the common room.

"Malfoy, what is that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked

"Nothing" Draco told her "HEY LISTEN UP" he shouted and the whole room went silent

Draco told them all about him and Hermione's jobs and what they had to do, the whole speech Hermione gave her house.

When he finished he turned to Hermione and said

"Off you go, im staying here, Party remember" then he walked off to see Blaise. Hermione was getting death glares from the older slytherins so she took the hint and left.

"Blaise, still like Granger?" Draco asked

"I don't like her, I just wanna have my wicked slytherin way her." Blaise said

"Im sleeping with her" Draco teased, Blaise dropped the butterbeer bottle he was holding, and the room was so noisy nobody noticed

"Come on, my room now" Blaise demanded and he and Draco walked off to talk in private.

"What, you're sleeping with her"

"No not sleeping with her, just sleeping in the same room, Dumbledore has got us sharing a bedroom" Draco complained

"No way man"

"Way". Draco and Blaise stayed there talking all night. It was around 3am when Draco decided to go back to the head dorm, he left the dungeon and crept back in the shadows, as not to be seen by a teacher or Mr. Filtch, on his way there he bumped in to some one unexpected.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

dmhg

p.s read my new fic - Letting go.


	5. No effect

Disclaimer: own nothing

Chapter 5

Draco fell backwards on to the floor, he looked around and saw nobody and nothing in front of him, but he could feel something on him.

"Whose there?" he whispered, "show you, im Head boy"

Out of nowhere popped Hormone's head "Malfoy" she spat

"Granger, what do you think your doing, its past 3am"

"Could ask you the same thing Malfoy" Hermione said and hauled herself off Draco, who picked himself up too.

"I was going back to the dorm, you know after the part, I told you they ended early the next morning, where was you going?"

"Nowhere, I was coming back from...Ah never mind"

"Tell me where?" Draco demanded to a bodiless Hermione. There was the sound of a cat purring not so far away, it was close enough for them to hear it "What was that?" Draco jumped

"Mrs. Norris, run" Hermione said and threw the cloak over her head and ran down the corridor, followed by Draco who was followed by Mrs. Norris. They kept running down the corridor until they saw a light in front of them, coming from a torch, both stopped.

Draco looked behind him and saw Mrs. Norris on their tail and Mr. Filtch coming at them. Hermione too noticed this and quickly threw her invisibility cloak over them both and she backed Draco up against the wall on the corridor.

Draco had Hermione's back facing him, she was pushed up close to him and his breath was warm against her neck, it made her shiver. Draco noticed Hermione shiver and pulled her closer to him by spinning her around so she was facing him, he held her close by wrapping both arms around her thin waist. Hermione held her hands to Draco's chest where she could fell his well-toned muscles.

Mr. Filtch came closer and closer he looked at them, although Hermione couldn't see she could feel his yellow eyes on her back. Draco felt Hermione hold her breath and he did the same. Mr. Filtch decided that there was no one there and continued down the hall with Mrs. Norris by his side.

Both teens's let out the breath that they was holding, but neither letting go of each other. Hermione was revealed that she and Draco hadn't been caught, that would have meant they would have lost their Head status and neither wanted that.

Suddenly Draco pushed away

"Get off me mudblood" he said and pushed Hermione even further away

"Excuse me, Malfoy I just save your skin"

"I saved it myself, I didn't ask for your help mudblood" Hermione gathered the cloak over her and walked away turning around just to say

"You know Malfoy, that word doesn't affect me much any more, you might have to think of another phrase" then she left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

How do you like it? Please review.

Im my other stories I have kind of rushed them, but im taking this nice and slow.

dmhg

p.s please review.


	6. Clubin' with the enemy

Disclaimer: own nothing

Chapter 6

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked over breakfast the next morning, Harry and Ron were also in the conversation

"Nothing...Its just Malfoy"

"I swear Hermione if the bastard ever touches you, ill tear him limb from limb, I don't care if he is Head boy," Ron said going as red as his hair

"Talking about me Weasley" came the voice of the head boy, Draco looked at Ron "Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey Weasley, you look a little weird, but then again you always do"

"Shove off Malfoy" Ginny said and Harry tightened his grip on her hand so she flashed a smile at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked a irritated Hermione, rubbing her temple "I have a migraine and don't need bull from you right now"

"Just came to see you about our room, you seen to have left things every where an-" Draco looked at Hermione who was trying to hide away and to the rest of the listening gryffindors they had eyes wide open in shock "Oh deer Granger didn't you tell them that we have to sleep in the same room, have I just put my foot in it?" Draco asked teasingly, then he got serious "Any way come on Granger, its the second day back and we need order, don't want all of you filthy mudblood things touching my expensive things" Draco stormed out of the great hall.

"Hermione?" Harry asked

"Not now guys, ill explain later" she ran out following Draco leaving most of gryffindor house shocked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione caught up with Draco just as he walked through the door to their common room, she ran to him, seafing with anger, she pushed him in to the nearest wall so quickly that Draco didn't have chance to stop her

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT MALFOY?" she asked

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ABOUT GRANGER?" he mimicked her, after noticing that she help his wrists to the wall

"Malfoy, why did you have to tell my friends?" Hermione let go of his wrists and back away from him, she started to cry so she ran off to the bedroom. Draco felt something he had never felt before, guilt, he felt guilty for making her cry. Draco was being very out of character lately mostly around Granger and it was only the second day of school and they hadn't even had their first class. He followed her to the bedroom so see her crying on the bed holding her head in her hands. He walked over to her and asked her what was wrong

"What's wrong Hermione?" he sat next to her. Hermione reached up to him and wrapped her arms around him and cried in to his shoulder even more. Draco put his arms around her waist and rubbed her back "ssh ssh ssh Hermione talk to me please" he said softly.

"Draco" she cried, "Why did you do that? Why?"

"It seemed a good idea to whined you and your friends up...I...im sorry," he said. Hermione stopped crying and smiled as she pulled away from him

"Your being very paradox today Draco"

"So are you, calling me Draco"

"It is your name, is it not" she said with the Malfoy trademark smirk

"Do I detect a bit of rivalry?" Draco asked

"Over what? The smirk, ive had the best teaching me for the last 6 years"

"I did mean what I said, I am sorry about telling them. And also for everything else, for the whole 6 years, im really sorry" Draco said seriously

"It will take more than an apology to make up to me"

"I don't know what else to do, ive never been sorry before, maybe one day you'll forgive me" Draco said and got off the bed and walked to his own.

"There is one thing you can do, but first answer me this one question" Hermione said "Why are you sorry, what brought on this sudden change of heart" Hermione said.

"I just wanted to make amends with you, not gryffindor, pothead or the weasel just you"

"Why im not so special" Hermione told him

"I like you, I want to be friends with you. Blaise is all I have and his only topic of conversation is girls and what to do with them. I can't talk to Crabbe and Goyle, their topic is food and then all they do is grunt. You have descent conversations with people, I realized that before the war, I was going to ask you then but you had to save the word"

"Oh yeah I was a true hero of war" Hermione joked

"Yes you was, not potty of Weasley or even little Weasley, you at least that's what Lucius said, he complained about you for ages, every time we saw him you were all he would talk about how you solved the prophecy, your the brains behind potty and Weasley"

"Why were you so mean to me last night?"

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, friends I mean"

"Draco, you could just have asked. I would love to be friends with you, on one condition." Draco nodded "I need you to take me to London tonight, being Friday night and all, no classes tomorrow"

"Wizard London?"

"Muggle London, I want to go out, will you come with me. If not I can go alone just thought it would be better and safer if two went"

"Yeah just let me know what time and ill be ready. Better get to Divination" Draco said, "What you got?"

"Ancient Runes"

Both left for the day's classes that day. Hermione luckily avoided all her friends' questions for the rest of the day; she decided she didn't need to explain to any one who she was a friend with. She hadn't seen Draco much of the day, but when they passed each other she could tell he had changed, quickly but he had changed, he smiled a genuine smile and she thought he even waved at her once, but she saw it out of the corner of her eye so she could have been mistaken.

That night at 8pm Hermione was getting ready, she decided on her knee length boots with a short denim skirt and black rock chick shirt. She walked out in to the common room to find Draco sat there in muggle clothes, black jeans and a black t-shirt. The gothic look suited him. When he saw her he stood.

"Mione, you look nice"

"Thank you, you too, very muggle of you"

"Where are we going?" Draco asked as Hermione stood in the fireplace with a hand full of floo powder in her hand. Draco quickly stood next to her and she shouted

"CLUB X" she dropped the floo and green flames engulfed them. They were transported to what looked like an empty warehouse.

They both stepped out of the fireplace and brushed themselves down. Hermione took Draco's hand and pulled him thought the only exit in the room, this lead to another huge room full of people dancing, very music was playing. She turned to look at Draco

"Ever been clubbin'?" she asked and dragged him off to the bar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

dmhg


	7. So fit!

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 7

Hermione orded 2-diet cokes with vodka. She and Draco made their way to a spare table and sat down

"Wanna dance?" Hermione asked

"No its ok, Malfoys don't dance" Draco said

"Ok, you don't mind if I go and dance do you, I love this music"

"It's just banging and screaming"

"Rock music, Draco its called Rock" Hermione stood "I'll be back soon ok, just don't go anywhere"

"I wont don't worry, im staying put" Draco looked around nervously at some passing people

"Draco, don't worry they don't bite" Hermione looked at some people kissing "Well most don't" and then she went off to the dance floor

_This overload_

_I can hear your heels clicking on the sidewalk _

_Beating to the rhythm of my heart_

_Caught up in you you're the only one that I want_

Hermione was dancing by herself singing to the music as she danced

_I follow you home every night_

_Just to make sure that you get there alright_

_Baby its true_

_Can't think of anything but you_

A girl similar to Hermione came to her and started dancing with, Draco noticed this girl dancing with Hermione and they seemed to know each other

_And what I need baby_

_Is a little bit of sympathy?_

_You got me on my knees_

_I burn through out the night_

_And I can't live without you love_

_Wont you help me cure this overload_

_Wont you help me cure this overload_

_Wont...yeh!_

Hermione and the girl stayed dancing until the end of the song. The girl leaned to say something to Hermione who shook her head and then the girl walked back behind the bar and Hermione walked back to Draco.

"Do you just dance with random girls or did you know her?" Draco asked

"I know her, she works here and so did I over the summer" Hermione sat back down with Draco and they started chatting about the music and the strange people, in Draco's opinion that were in the club.

Suddenly the music went quiet and everyone looked to the bar. The girl stood on top of the bar with a speakerphone to her mouth

"OK" she shouted "who here is a regular?" the who bar cheered and shouted "well then, you'll all remember our every own Hermione" the crowed cheered again "Well I just so happens that our Mya is back here, tonight. Now everyone give her a big welcome" the spot light came down on Hermione's table "Come on Mya, give us one more dance" Hermione shook her head and shouted no

"Mya, you can't get passed us that easily, come on your audience awaits" she shouted, Hermione threw her hands up and walked over to the bar. Draco just sat there wondering what was going on.

Hermione walked behind the bar; there were 3 other girls and the girl Hermione danced with behind there. The 4 others girls and Hermione jumped on the bar. Draco stood up from his seat because many people in the club gathered round the bar.

One girl said something to Hermione, who giggled and looked at Draco, she winked at him.

'All she wants to do is dance' started to play and Draco watched in amaze as Hermione and the other girls started to dance on top of the bar, there was a pipe on top of the bar roof and Hermione grabbed the pipe and hauled herself up with her hands. The other girls were doing to same as Hermione.

_They're pickin' up the prisoners_

_and puttin them in a pen_

_And all she wants to do is dance, dance_

_rebels been rebels_

_since in don't know when _

_all she wants to do is dance_

_Molotov cocktail the local drink_

_and all she wants to do is dance, dance_

_they mix em up right_

_in the kitchen sink_

_and all she wants to do is dance_

Hermione and the others continued to dance until the end of the song on top of the bar. The whole crowd cheered and encouraged them on throughout the whole dance. Draco was amassed at Hermione.

The song ended and Hermione jumped down off the bar and said bye to all the others, she walked back through the crowd and people patted her on her back. She reached Draco and smiled at him

"Welcome to my job" she said shyly "come on lets go back, im tired"

"Ok" they walked back to the spare room and flooed back to their common room at Hogwarts.

"Wonder what Weasley would say about your little job, if he ever found out. Potter I can imagine would be ok with it, he's got a girlfriend, but Weasley well.."

"Hey, me and Ron aren't like that Draco" Hermione said as she walked into the bedroom.

Draco followed "Well someone better tell him that"

"Draco, please Ron and I are not together, nor have we ever been or will for that matter" Hermione grabbed her cloths and walked off into the bathroom to get changed, Draco got changed in the bedroom. Hermione walked back into the room, Draco was already in his bed. Hermione walked over to her bed and climbed in

"So you did that over the summer" Draco asked

"Yeah why? not what you expected of and I quote 'Miss prissy gryffindork mudblood' never expected her to be a coyote dancer" Hermione joked

"I don't think like that anymore, Mione, and yes id of never of thought that of you" he said and then added "but I guess that's how you got so fit" under his breath. Hermione heard him mumble something

"What did you say?" She asked

"Nothing, good night" he shuffled down further in to his bed. Hermione jumped of her's and walked to his and sat on the edge

"What did you say, you said something about me I know that much but what did you say?" she asked laughing as Draco laughed too

"Im telling you nothing" Draco said. Hermione had enough and jumped on him trying to get the covers off him as he moved further down under them, both were laughing. Hermione grabbed Draco's sides and started ticking him

"Come on Draco, tell me" she pulled of the covers. She was now straddling him and tickling him.

"Stop it, stop it" he cried as she continued to tickle him

"Not until you tell me"

"Ok ok, stop tickling me and ill tell you" Hermione stopped tickling him, but still sat straddling him, Draco continued "I said so that was how you got so fit"

"I don't know what your talking about" Hermione said shyly and quietly

"Hermione, your beautiful, I really like you" Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears "I know its, early its only the second day of school, but believe me ive felt this way for many a month now, I want to be more than friends with you"

"I...I.. Draco" Hermione was a loss for words, so she let her actions speak for her. She leant down to his face and placed her lips on his. His arms laced to her waist and he pulled her closer down so she was nearly laid on top of him, eliminating all space between them. Her arms went to the sides of his face and she tangled her fingers in his hair. Suddenly Draco let out a gasp and pulled away.

"Hermione..You don't know how long ive been waiting to do that" Hermione pulled herself off him, blushing. She sat next to him on his bed.

"Hermione..Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Hermione blushed even more

"Yes" she said and kissed his cheek gently

"We have to keep this a secret don't we?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and gave him a peck on the lips, she jumped off the bed altogether

"Draco, what about slytherin, and your father?"

"I'll deal with slytherin, and as for my father..Well he can deal with it himself, he's not himself after the war, he's back home but he had his wand snapped so he doesn't feel wizard enough to challenge me, it'll be fine. What about gryffindor?" Draco asked

"I think I can handle them, but lets just keep things normal outside, just mudblood and pureblood ok"

"Enemies?" Hermione nodded

"Enemies" she confirmed "Out there, but inhere were together" she told him and he nodded

"Good night Draco" she said and walked to her bed and climbed in

"Night 'Mione" Draco called and snuggled back in to his bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What do you think?

dmhg


	8. Bring it on!

Disclaimer: own nothing. :(.

Chapter 8

Hermione and Draco both enjoyed each other's company getting to know each other better. Monday morning came too quick for he pair.

Hermione and Draco were walking down to their common room from the bedroom, Draco turned to Hermione kissed her lovingly

"Well, you may go first." he said motioning for her to go first out of the door

"Thanks, well Draco... this is it, back to enemies and I have to face my friends"

"Yes." he kissed her again "Bye"

"Bye" Hermione walked out of the door into the busy corridor. Draco waited a few minutes and followed, wearing his usual scowl.

Hermione reached the Gryffindor table in the great hall, she sat with her friends

"Why didn't you tell us 'Mione?" Ron asked

"Because I knew you would act like this, and I needed time to get over the shock myself"

"Yes, I suppose it would be shocking to find your having to live with the Slytherin prince" Ginny commented

"Exactly. Its the 3rd school day and seeing Malfoy again after a Malfoy free summer and finding living with you is going to take some time to get over" she said

"I suppose, but if he hurts you in any way 'Mione, just let us know, ok?" Ron asked, supported by Harry.

"I will, thanks guys, but I have a feeling that he wont be messing with me for longer" Hermione said smugly

"And that means?" asked Harry

"What, oh I mean I helped defeat Voldermort, us 4 did most of it, do you really think he's going to mess with me knowing you 3 got my back" Hermione said to Ginny, Harry and Ron. She loaded her plate up with breakfast and began eating. Rolling her eyes when the topic of Quidditch came up amongst her three best friends.

"Well I gotta go, Harry ill see you later" Ginny said and kissed Harry "Got DADA"

"Bye Gin" Harry called, Ron mumbled bye and Hermione waved.

"Come on guys, Potions awaits for no man, especially Gryffindor men" Ron said proudly

"Or Women" Hermione added

"Yeah" the three walked out of the great hall

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Potions were unbearable for Ron and Harry, along with most of the class, except Hermione and Draco. Snape had paired the class up Gryffindor/Slytherin, Harry was paired with Pansy and Ron was with Millicent. Hermione and Draco got paired together at the back of the class. They were able to exchange smiles at each other with out any one noticing.

"I want a roll of parchment by next week on the use of mandrake root in potions. I know you know about mandrakes, you covered them in second year" Snape called as the class was dismissed

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked together down the hall talking about having to work with Slytherins

"I got Parkinson, I hate her" moaned Harry

"Yeah well she's better than Millicent, you know how close she is to Grabbe and Goyle, if I do one thing wrong they'll be down like a tone of bricks on me" said Ron "and how about you 'Mione, you got Malfoy"

"He's really not that bad" Hermione said

"WHAT?" both boys said alarmed

"Intellectually, I mean." she covered up

"Well maybe" Harry said.

"Oh look the trio's reunited" came a cold voice from behind the trio, Pansy Parkinson. They all turned to see a group of 7th year slytherins stood round them

"Shove off Pudgy" Ron said, dragging Harry and Hermione away.

"Ron, we've got divination, were gonna be late" Said Harry

"Oh right, see you later Hermione" said Ron and Harry waved as they left her divination. Hermione had a free lesson so she thought she would head off to the library. She began to retrace her steps, unfortunately running back into the group of slytherins.

"Mudbloods back for more" Goyle shouted

"Is she now" Pansy said smugly "Well we'll just have to teacher her a lesson for being with Draco"

"What are you on about Pansy?" Hermione asked unimpressed

"Your sleeping with him aren't you, in the same room?"

"Your point being...?" Hermione asked

"Well just don't get any ideas, don't want you to soil the good name that is Malfoy"

"I think Draco can take care of him self and I have no intention of soiling the Malfoy name, as you so kindly put it" Hermione said sarcastically

"Oh a bit cocky are we mudblood, I wouldn't there's only one of you a oh..."she looked around at the slytherins "...5 of us" Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle and another slythein that Hermione didn't know the name of were stood round her "Listen up Granger, im only going to say this once, stay the hell away from my man, if I hear anything or see you with Draco ill kill you"

"Threatening the head girl….now shall that be 20 or 50 points I take...I think its got to be 50 points from slytherin due to Pansy Parkinson threatening the head girl" Hermione said confidently

"Why you little bitch" Pansy screeched and slapped Hermione right across the face

"You think that will stop me, come off it Parkinson, ive battle death eaters, and help get rid of old Voldie, you think a slap off a whore is going to stop me doing anything I want to do" Hermione said and raised her wand to Pansy's face.

"You, me and no magic" Pansy said "Tonight...tell anyone and your dead" Pansy whispered to Hermione and walked off.

"Bring it" Hermione shouted at her and walked off the other way, no longer in the mood to go to the library. She had to prepare for the fight if she was going to wipe the floor of Pansy. Hermione laughed at the thought of Pansy's face when she found out that she had done boxing lessons over the summer.

Hermione knew that the Slytherins would be there, Pansy thought that she was going to win so she would invite people to come and watch a Gryffindor get beaten up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dmhg

I am truly sorry about all my bad spelling in this chapter, my spelling is very weak.

Shout out's:

Thanks, to everyone who reviewed this fic for me.

**_Future movie maker_** – I Love your name.

**_Peanutilover_ **– im a really bad speller, as im sure this chapter proved. Im glad you told me about the grammatical error you picked out. Don't worry your not insulting my intelligence (What intelligence?) ha ha. Don't worry about it.


	9. The truth is out there

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 9

Hermione eat her lunch and excused her self from the table, she wore loose fitting clothes and had a simple ring on each hand.

She knew where to meet Pansy because round the back of the castle, where she had slapped Draco in third year was a well-known place amongst the students for fights to take place. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, seeing Draco give her a small nod, she knew he had no idea what was going on she hadn't seen him all day, but she knew that Pansy would tell him soon enough. She glared at Pansy as she walked past her, giving her a scowl. Pansy looked at her and scowled back. Hermione walked out of the hall. She went unnoticed to many because many students were leaving the hall to go to their common rooms.

Draco saw the exchanged between to girls, but just put it down to house rivalry. He saw Pansy get up and leave followed by about 10 other 7th year Slytherins.

"Come on, we don't wanna miss this" said a younger student to another as he walked past Draco. Draco looked around the hall, Potty and Weasley were playing wizards chess and the little Weasley was chatting to Colin Creevey. He didn't think anything out of the ordinary was happening.

Hermione was waiting for Pansy to join her, she saw a huge group of Slytherins of all years come and circle round her. And then she saw Pansy looking very smug. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, only Pansy would turn up to a fight in stiletto heals.

"Ready mudblood" Pansy asked

"I told you to bring it didn't I" Hermione said

"And where are Potter and the gang, not here to help you?"

"No, there inside, I don't need help with my fights" Hermione said "But it looks like you do"

"There only here to see the Gryffindor head girl get what's coming to her," Pansy said smugly

"Come on then, give it to me" Hermione dared. Pansy strikes first hitting and scratching Hermione's face, causing to scratch to bleed

"Oh oops that's going to scar," Pansy said

"Maybe, but this will just hurt" Hermione threw her whole body into the punch she threw at Pansy and she fell to the floor blood dripping out of her lip

"BITCH" Pansy got up and threw a punch at Hermione; Pansy's fist hit the side of her nose causing it to bleed. The whole crowd was cheering Pansy on and booing when Hermione struck Pansy.

Hermione shifter he weight on to her left leg and threw her right on up to Pansy, but Pansy caught her foot and pushed her to the floor. Hermione fell to the floor and dragged Pansy down with her, they then started rolling around on the floor each trying to get the upper hand, punches were still being thrown and both girls were getting hit. More blood was been spilled and unrepeatable words were been said. The noise the crowd was making was getting louder as there want-to-be leader was fighting with the head girl of the school.

Draco noticed a first year student run into the hall and stop at another who jumped off the table and ran outside. Draco looked around, no one seemed to notice, most of the teachers were not at the table so Draco decided to go and see what was going on. He followed the little students running out side and the noise, there at the back of Hogwarts was a crowd of all Slytherins. He spotted Grabbe and Goyle

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked

"Pansy's fighting" Goyle said proudly "With the mudblood" Draco's eyes widened in shock as he saw Pansy rise her fist and bring it down with speed to Hermione's face, he saw both girls faces that were battered and bruised. He pushed the crowed away and he made his way to the middle

"STOP" he shouted and everyone stopped cheering, Pansy and Hermione stopped fighting to look at him "What is going on here?" he asked seeping with anger at Pansy for fighting with his girl friend

Pansy spoke first "I warned her to stay away from you, and she said for me to try and stop her" Pansy said and stood up "So after potions I slapped her. Then she told me to bring it so I did" she walked to Draco and put her arms around him "I did it for you, having to sleep with her in the same room, I just warned her not to soil my Drakie's good name"

Draco pushed her away "I'm not you Drakie" He held out a hand for Hermione and pulled her up "Get out of here all of you" he shouted to the crowd, they weren't moving "GO" he shouted louder and within seconds they were all gone.

He looked at Hermione, she had a black eye forming, a cut lip, her nose was bleeding and she had numerous cuts and scratches on her face and neck. Pansy was similar only looked to be in worst shape.

"How dare you fight with the HG, don't you ever think about things before you do them" he yelled at Pansy

"What?" she said slightly confused

"She's Head girl, you could have hurt her"

"I don't care" Pansy said coolly

"Just get out of here, Parkinson. Stay put Granger"

Pansy walked away and stopped a few yards away "Draco, she's just a mudblood"

"Don't ever call her that again," he yelled. Pansy got the message and left. But she didn't go as far as Draco and Hermione thought she did, she hid round the corner watching them.

Draco brought his hands to Hermione's face, which was crying

"SSH, don't cry Mya, don't cry" He brought his arms around her and hugged her, she hugged him back

"I'm sorry Draco, she...and I... it... just"

"It ok, come here, tell me about it later, kiss me now" he said softly. Hermione tilted her face to his as he brought his down to hers; they kissed lightly on the lips, before making the kiss more passionate and desirable. All the time Pansy was stood watching them

She was disgusted with what she saw, but now it made sense, they were together..."but not for long" she said to herself and laughed silently as she turned and walked away, the wheels turning in her mind forming a vicious plan to split the pair up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

review

dmhg


	10. Oh, they're mad

Disclaimer: own nothing

Chapter 10

Hermione and Draco walked back to the castle, Hermione silently crying about what happened, Draco grabbed her hand

"Come on lets go see Madame Pomfrey, she'll look after you" Draco told her and they made their way to the hospital wing

"Oh my, what happened?" Madame Pomfrey shouted "Miss. Granger, over here" Madame Pomfrey pointed to a bed, Hermione sat on the bed, Draco never letting go of her hand. Madame Pomfrey drew the curtain "Mr. Malfoy I will need to see miss. Granger alone"

"No, I want him to stay, he's my boyfriend" Hermione said Madame Pomfrey gave her a very skeptical look

"Don't worry 'Mione, ill be just outside of this curtain" Draco said, but Hermione wouldn't let go of his hand

"No, I don't need to be checked over" Hermione got up to leave

"Oh allrgiht he can stay, but I need a private word with Hermione" Draco nodded and went outside of the curtain

"Miss. Granger, I hope you and Mr. Malfoy are being sensible, when I do these checks I hope I don't find any little surprises"

Hermione looked confused and then realized "Oh me and Draco haven't been going out that long, and we haven't gone that far yet"

"Ok, Mr. Malfoy you may re-enter"

Madame Pomfrey healed Hermione's face. But told her she had to stay in the hospital over night in case there were any more problems. Draco was allowed to stay with Hermione because Hermione refused to stay unless Draco was with her. That night was the night Madame Pomfrey worked at St. Mungo's each week, but she trusted the HG and HB enough to leave them. Hermione and Draco lay together on the bed, Hermione was leaning into Draco while they slept. They slept unaware that during the night someone crept in to the hospital wing and got their revenge. Just before they left Pansy came in to get healed, Poppy didn't ask questions she just healed her wounds and sent her on her way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"People have been looking at us weird all morning" Hermione said as her and Draco walked from the hospital wing to the great hall

"I've noticed too but I don't know-" before Draco could continue he felt someone grab him from behind, it was Ron.

"You bastard!" Ron shouted and punched Draco in the stomach

"RON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Hermione screamed. Ron just looked at her and continued punching Draco.

"I've seen the photo 'Mione, you and this piece of scum sleeping together, how could you, he's our enemy" Ron shouted at Hermione after he stopped hitting Draco. Hermione ran to help him up.

"I resent that," Draco wheezed

"Ron what are you doing?" Harry asked as he and Ginny made their way through the crowd of students forming round them

"Hermione, why were you fighting with Pansy yesterday?" Ginny asked and Ron looked shocked, he didn't know about that

"Go ahead Hermione, tell Harry" Hermione stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me Ron's wrong," Harry looked at her pleadingly.

"It's true," she whispered.

"You've been dating Malfoy, how long?" Harry breathed.

"Just a few days" Draco said

"No one asked you." Harry snapped "Why?"

"Please, I never meant to hurt you" Hermione pleaded with her friends. Harry and Ron just walked away. Only the crowd and Ginny remained

"Mione, we need to talk, you too Draco" she dragged them both through the crowd, Draco holding Hermione's hand. Both were getting death glares from the Gryffindors and Slytherins that were stood watching, most of which were seventh years and the friends.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

dmhg .


	11. Its not love

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 11

Ginny dragged then in to an empty classroom close by. She shut the door behind her. Hermione and Draco were both stood in front of her looking down at their feet. Ginny had a temper, and Hermione knew it, Ginny being the only girl in a family of 6 other brothers, she knew how to handle things herself. Hermione was expecting Ginny to blow up and tell her how disappointed she was with her, but she wasn't expecting what she was about to do

"Hermione how could you?" Ginny said angrily

"I'm sorry" Hermione mumbled

"How could you be so stupid...as to go with him and not tell me, im your best friend" Ginny said smiling at the ashamed look on Hermione's face.

"What?" Hermione asked, as she looked up confused

"I don't care who you go out with, you could go out with Snape for all I care, but you could have told me" Ginny said

"I was going to but Harry and Ron you know how they are"

"Harry I could convince and you know it." Ginny smirked and Hermione nodded her head in agreement "And Ron well...I can work on him. Do you want me to talk to them for you?" Ginny asked

"I think it would be better to soften them before I see them, if you don't mind"

"Its ok I don't mind. Hermione ill talk to you later. Draco a word….now.. please….move" Ginny snapped jokingly at him. She dragged him to the other side of the classroom

"If you hurt 'Mione, you wont have to worry about Harry and Ron, their actions wont be anything to what ill do to you" She warned

"I wont hurt Hermione, I really like her" Draco said

"Well if you so much as make her cry about anything...you'll have me to worry about" Ginny walked back to Hermione "ill talk to them, come to my room at 9 tonight and well talk, we've got so much to talk about"

"Gin, what was Ron talking about, a picture?" Hermione asked

"Oh, yeah" she reached in her pocket and pulled out a picture of theM sleeping in the hospital wing bed "Here, we found them all over the school, I took some down and I think Zabini took some down too, well bye you two"

"Bossy little woman isn't she" Draco told Hermione

"She knows how to handle herself ill give her that. What did she say to you?"

"Told me that if I hurt you, she'd hurt me, badly" Draco said worriedly

"And you better believe it, Gin has grown up with 6 older brothers, she's picked up a few things from them, I think she would come out on top if she fought with the whole Slytherin Quiddtich team" Hermione said as she too walked out of the class room with Draco not far behind.

"I find it hard to believe that she learnt how to fight from Ron and those two pranksters...oh and the one who was HB in our third year, please"

"They had taught her things and so have the older ones, Bill and Charlie there much older and stronger that Ron, the twins and Percy" Hermione said as Draco looked worried. Hermione threw the pictures in the fire when they got back to their common room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room to see Harry and Ron sitting in the corner looking very angry, most of the Gryffindor's did. Both boys saw her walk in and waved her over to them

"Where did you go?" Harry asked as he dragged her on to his knee and kissed her neck

"I went to see Hermione and Draco"

"DRACO, you went to see him?" Ron said

"Hermione and I are going to have a chat later tonight, don't worry I warned Draco that if he hurt 'Mione then after you dealt with him he would have me to deal with"

"Good girl" Ron said proudly that Ginny was his sister. Both boys seemed to let it go

"You have to talk to 'Mione, later when she comes, we will all talk" Ginny said and both boys agreed. Harry stood and knocked Ginny off his knee and they walked to the sofa in front of the fire. Leaving Ron to talk to Lavender who was sat near him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and Draco were in their private common room doing the assignment that Snape set them where Hermione looked at her watch, it was 8:30pm

"Well I better be going, to see Ginny" she closed her books, walked over to Draco and kissed him

"Bye Herm" he called as she went out of the door

"Bye"

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor tower. She entered the common room, to be met with glares and stares from all of the students in the common room. Ginny was waiting for her and called her over to her room.

Hermione and Ginny walked to Ginny's room where Harry and Ron were sat on Ginny's bed.

"Hi guys" Hermione greeted, the boys nodded in response "Listen guys, me and Draco have only been together a few days, don't love, but I really like him and I don't want to have to chose between you and him, so don't make me, please don't make me chose" Hermione said in one breath

"Slow down Hermione, we talked and if you want to be happy, and if your happy with Malfoy then fine" Ron said and hugged Hermione

"Im happy for now, but if it doesn't last, then so be it, but im happy at the moment, thanks guys" Hermione said

"Hermione, I need to talk to you alone, please" Ginny said signaling the boys to leave, which they did. Harry kissed Ginny before he left.

"What do you need to talk about?" Hermione asked

"Hermione, have you and Draco...you know…..done it?" Ginny asked slightly embarrassed

"No, why?"

"Well, me and Harry have been together a long while now and…. we haven't... you know...as yet" Ginny said "but we want to...but im just nervous"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know"

"Do you think about him when he's not around, do you wake up needing to see him?" Hermione asked

"Yes I do"

"Then you love him" Hermione confirmed

"I guess I do. Thank you Hermione" Ginny hugged her. "Have you ever thought about it with Draco?"

"Love?"

"No, it"

"No I haven't, it's only been days, Ginny. Well I guess I better be off" Hermione said and left.

She walked back through the common room saying bye to Harry and Ron on her way out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

dmhg


	12. Thats it, its over

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 12

Weeks went by and Hermione and Draco were still together, both their friends had to get use to it. Harry and Ron were getting use to see a little less of Hermione, the only thing they found hard was doing their homework, Hermione wasn't there to lend them her notes and help them. Ginny was less bothered; she knew Hermione was having fun. She and Harry were having fun too. Ginny and Harry slept together a week after she had the chat with Hermione and after Ginny realized that she loved Harry and decided to take it to the next level. Harry told Ginny that he loved her and she told him she loved him as well.

Christmas was just around the corner and all the students were getting ready to go shopping, for the ones who were staying at Hogwarts or go home for the ones that were. Hermione and Ginny had dragged Harry, Ron and even Draco round Hogsmeade one weekend so they could do their shopping, which they managed to complete in that one weekend. All decided to stay at home over the holidays.

20th December

The students, who were going home for the holidays, had left the day before.

Hermione was walking back from the library to the heads common room. She opened the door and walked in to the common room, it was empty, as she expected. Draco was at guidditch practice, since the whole team decided to stay. She set her books down on the little table in the lounge area and walked to her room. She reached the door and thought she heard a sound coming from within, but she shrugged it off because she knew that no one was in there. She slowly opened the door.

"DRACO!" She shouted when she saw him sat on his bed, his broom was in the middle of the floor. He wasn't alone in the room. Pansy Parkinson was sat next to him, kissing him. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as Draco pushed Pansy off him. Hermione ran out of the room nearly falling down the stairs to the common room, because of the tears in her eyes. Draco was running after her shouting her name and telling her to stop. Hermione ran straight to Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione" Ron said as she ran in to the common room crying more than ever "What's wrong?" he asked. But Hermione just kept on running right through to Ginny's room. Where Ginny and Harry sat. They both pulled apart when Hermione burst in to the room, followed by Ron. Hermione told them all about seeing Draco kissing Pansy.

"I never want to see him again, how could be?" she sobbed in to Ron's shoulder while Harry and Ginny stroked her back

"Its ok 'Mione, come on let it all out" Ginny encouraged as Hermione let go of Ron and went straight to hug Ginny. Ginny started crying as well. Harry and Ron couldn't do anything but sympathize for Hermione. Suddenly the door to the room flew open and Draco walked in. Harry and Ron jumped up

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked. Hermione let go of Ginny and looked to him

"Hermione, let me explain" Draco pleaded

"Go away Draco" Ginny said

"Hermione, please"

"Malfoy just get out, I never want to see you again," Hermione said with venom and sadness in her voice. Draco ignored it and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Hermione jumped away and walked to Ron who was being held back by Harry.

"Malfoy, I think you better leave" Harry said

"Potter, its got nothing to with you, I need to talk to her and explain please" Draco begged. Malfoy's never begged.

"ITS OVER NOW GET OUT," Hermione screamed. Draco got the message he nodded and left the room. 'Shit Draco, why did you do that?' he asked himself as he walked back to his room.

When he got their Pansy was still sat on his bed

"Pansy get out," he said nearly crying himself

"But Drakiey-"

"I said get out" he shouted, Pansy huffed and left the room. Draco lay on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about what had happened

_**Flashback**_

_Draco came back early from Quidditch practice to find Pansy in his room, looking in Hermione's things_

_  
"What are you doing?" He asked_

_"Oh" she said stunned "I was. I...I...was….um just looking for you actually"_

_"Why, and why are you in here? Your not allowed in here"_

_Pansy walked over to the bed where Draco had sat himself down on, she sat next to him, practically sitting on his knee_

_"Draco, I want you, you don't need the little mudblood you need me" she whined and pounced on Draco attacking his mouth with her tongue even with Draco trying to force her off him, when Pansy was determined to get something she wanted she would use all her force to get it._

_The next thing he knew what was happening Hermione was shouting his name and running out of the room, He looked at Pansy who smirked_

_"Oops, so sorry" she said unconvincingly. Draco got up and ran after Hermione._

_**End flashback**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

dmhg


	13. Everytime

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 13

December 24th

Days had gone by and Hermione and Draco had not spoken, Hermione would ignore his pleas to talk to him. She decided to spend every night and most of her free time in Gryffindor tower so she wasn't in the same room as Draco, which was hard. It was Christmas Eve and Hogwarts was buzzing with cheer all except two 7th year students. Dumbledore had called a special feast, a Christmas feast being Christmas Eve and all in the great hall for all those who stayed there over the holidays. Since there wasn't many there was just 2 tables in the great hall, the Slytherin table and Gryffindor table. The Hufflepuffs joined with the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws with the Slytherins.

"I have a special event for you all tonight, many weeks ago I asked our very own Head girl Hermione Granger to do a little tune for us this evening" all heads on both tables span to Hermione, who had totally forgot about it "since she is very musically gifted, so Miss Granger, would you?" Hermione had sung and danced on the spot for many more people than this so she wasn't bothered about forgetting. She walked up to the podium and introduced herself

"Hi, to be totally honest I forgot about this, so much as been going on in the last few days, im sure I would forget my head if it wasn't screwed on" Hermione continued to talk about her slight memory lapse but not going to detail about her fight with Draco.

"Thinks she's so funny, you're lucky you escaped her Drakie" wined Pansy

"Shut it" he barked and turned his attention back to Hermione

"This song has no particular dedication, just my favorite Christmas song from when I was younger, ive also got another song im going to sing, but its not Christmas... so..." she walked up to the podium and the temporary microphone

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_You make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._

_YOU"_

She sang at the top of her voice. She really was musically gifted. She finished the song off and everyone in the hall except the Slytherins applauded her and cheered her on. Draco had a slight feeling that the song did have a hidden dedication.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ginny sat thinking along the same lines, she knew something even though Hermione didn't know it herself.

Hermione prepared herself for the next song, and cleared her throat again

_"Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we?_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

_Every time I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe_

_that you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_what I have done_

_you seem to move on easy_

_every time I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_and every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_

_please forgive me_

_my weakness has cause you pain_

_and this song is my sorry_

_at night I pray_

_that soon your face will fade away_

_every time I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_and every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby"_

"Thank you" She said as she stepped off the stage and walked back to her friends. Draco couldn't help but feel that the song was some sort of goodbye, he saw her sneaking glances at him during the performance, and each time he felt as if her eyes were saying goodbye. He couldn't explain it but it didn't sit easy with him. 'Its over' he thought as Dumbledore announced they could start to eat.

Ginny was looking at Hermione while they ate their meal, unbeknownst to Harry and Ron who were talking about Quidditch Ginny knew exactly what was wrong with Hermione...

and she was going to see her about it...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I just love cliffhangers...don't you...

dmhg


	14. Lonely without you this christmas

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 14

"Guys ill be back soon, ive left your presents in my room" Hermione called to her friends as she ran out of Gryffindor tower on Christmas morning.

When she entered her room she saw the presents that were for her friends on her bed where she had put them the other night before forgetting to take them to Gryffindor tower.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she said and levitated the big presents after her as she walked to her common room. Just as she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Draco

"I thought I heard someone come in," he said gently

"I'm just leaving," she said passing him

"Hermione..."

"Merry Christmas Draco"

"Merry Christmas Hermione." she walked out of the door without a look back. Draco sighed and looked to the floor.

Once the door shut behind her she stopped walking and looked to the floor and a few tears dropped from her eyes, this was the first time she had seen Draco properly since the event and it hurt her to see him. She walked back to the tower silently crying to herself as she went.

She spoke the password to the fat lady and entered the common room, she had come back in unnoticed so she stood in the shadows for a while looking at all her friends having a good time, it made her smile and she decided not to be unhappy and grumpy for their sakes, she didn't want to ruin Christmas for her friends.

"Hey guys," she said stepping out of the shadows "I brought gifts"

"Yay presents" Ginny said excitedly. Hermione gave Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Lavender their presents while she opened her own little stack.

She gave Harry and Ron a broom servicing kit each. Neville a book on herbology, Dean and Seamus some muggle sweets and wizard sweets. Lavender some muggle make up and perfume and she gave Ginny some new muggle tops.

Hermione received from Neville a book on ancient ruins, from Dean and Seamus she got some quills and different writing equipment, Ginny gave her some studded H earrings, Harry and Ron got her a photo frame with a picture of the whole of the 7th year Gryffindors and Lavender got her some nail polish a rather shocking pink color that Hermione was sure she would never wear.

She spent the day out in the snow with Harry, Ron and Ginny they all had snowball fights and went snow skiing, Hermione managed to charm a slope with a light sheen of snow on to make it icy so they could skid down it. Ginny and Hermione were on one team and Harry and Ron on the other.

"Ron, you dare and ill hex you to next week" Hermione shouted as Ron came running at her with a particularly large snowball

"Run 'Mione" Ginny shouted, who seemed to be enjoying her fight on the floor with Harry a little too much.

"AAGG" Hermione screamed as Ron threw the extra large snowball on her and soaked her clothes through.

The air was getting very chilly so they all decided to head on it.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a sec?" Ginny asked as the boys walked on in front

"Yeah sure, let me go get changed first"

"Now"

"Ok, what's the problem?" Hermione asked

"You love him don't you?"

"Who? Draco no" she said quickly

"Yes you do" Ginny said

"No, Gin listen to me I don't love Draco and never did"

"Fine. I'm going to ask you one more time and I want you to be as truthful as you can"

"Ok, but im going to get changed after"

"Fine, Do you love Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Yes" Hermione said and walked off before Ginny could ask any more questions. She was going to say no, but she knew that Ginny knew she would be lying so she told her the truth. When she was out of sight she stopped walking

"I loved Draco" she mumbled to herself and continued walking to her dorm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hi" said a small voice as she came out of her bedroom changed and clean from the wet clothes. She stopped when she heard the voice, it was Draco

"Hi" she answered back "I have a present for you, I got it before...you know" she said in a whisper, she walked to her school bag near the study table and brought out a neat silver wrapped box with a green ribbon round it.

"Here" she handed it to him, which he took looking at it "Merry Christmas Draco" she said and walked out of the door, leaving him alone and with his present. He walked to the bedroom and sat on his bed and opened the present, it was a quill with a very rare silver feather on top, engraved into the spine of the feather was the initial DM. As soon as he saw it he was in love with it.

He walked to her bed and put her present on it

"Merry Christmas Hermione" he whispered to himself and set the quill down on his bed before leaving the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

dmhg.


	15. Midnight confessions

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 15

Hermione decided to sleep in her own bed that night. When she got to her joint room she looked all around, Draco was nowhere to be seen, and she was glad that he wasn't in because she had hoped she would be a sleep when he got back.

She saw the gold box on her bed with a little note in Draco's neat handwriting

Dearest Hermione,

Merry Christmas

Love

Draco Malfoy

She didn't think something so simple could be so effective, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes but she pushed them back and kept telling herself that it was over, he hurt her and she couldn't go through that again and wouldn't allow herself to. She opened the box and saw a necklace with a heart on the end; it was pure wizard gold, which was about 24carrot gold in the muggle word. She thought it must have cost a fortune, but then it was Draco so not so much a fortune, pocket change to him she bet.

She decided to put it on and got changed to go to sleep. She climbed into bed and soon was asleep exhausted from the day's activities.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was woken up at about 4am by the sound of 2 male voices in the common room, Draco and Blaise she thought. She heard the voices coming closer so she pretended to be a sleep. She remembered that Draco knew she was a very heavy sleeper, so if she turned away he knew she would be asleep, presuming they knew she was there, which apparently they didn't. She liked to sleep with her knees under her chin and her bed was more in the shadows at night so they didn't see she was in the room when they came in.

"So she got you this?" Asked Blaise as he picked up the quill

"Yes, nice isn't it" Draco said as he sat down on his bed next to Blaise, this made Hermione smile to know that he liked it.

"Must have been expensive, what did you get her?"

"A wizard gold necklace"

"Wow pricey" Blaise said and Draco nodded.

"Do you love her?" Blaise asked. Hermione felt her heart stop, she knew they couldn't see her, but hoped they didn't find her, she did want to know

"What?"

"Do you love her?" he asked again

"NO" Hermione's heart sank

"Draco Maxwell Malfoy, do you love Hermione Granger, and I want a truthful answer" Hermione smiled at how alike Blaise and Ginny were

"Yes, alright I Love Hermione Jayne Granger, I really love her" Draco said saddened that he couldn't tell her

"Can I stay tonight?" Blaise asked, "It will be difficult to sneak back"

"Sure" Draco said

"I'll take Grangers bed" Blaise said and looked to the bottom of her bed. From where Draco's bed was you can only see the bottom of Hermione's bed, and she was curled at the top of it

"Whatever, doesn't look like she will be coming back, hasn't slept in it in days" Draco said

"How do you know, she might sneak in after your in bed and out again before you wake"

"No, ive slept in her bed since she left, I didn't want to miss her if she came back" Hermione smiled at this but remembered Blaise was coming to sleep in her bed and she was init.

"You ok with me in it?" Blaise asked watching Draco shuffle under his covers

"Sure" Blaise walked over to Hermione's bed and smiled when he saw her in it, She had her back to him with her eyes shut, so she looked as if she was a sleep anyway. Blaise turned to look back at Darco who was getting comfy in his bed

"You want me to move Hermione first?" He asked, waiting to laugh

"What?" Draco asked

"Do you want me to move your ex-girlfriend before I get in" Blaise said in layman's terms

"Hermione" Draco said jumping out of his bed and ran to Hermione's and saw that she was a sleep. "Take my bed" he said and Blaise smiled and went to Draco's bed, got in and shut his eyes. Draco watched Blaise, the boy slept anywhere and often, you could be talking to him one minute during dinner and the next he would be asleep. Draco sat on the end of the bed, for a few minutes before sliding under the sheets with her; there was enough room so that he wasn't touching her. She was fighting the urge not to turn and jump on him smothering him with kisses.

Draco put his head on the pillow facing Hermione's back; Hermione opened her eyes looking at the stonewall

"I love you Hermione" Draco whispered, thinking she wouldn't hear him. At this Hermione couldn't control herself any longer, barely above a whisper herself, knowing that Draco wasn't asleep she whispered

"And I love you Draco". She closed her eyes; she was very tired so she fell asleep. But Draco was wide wake thoughts of how long she had been wake, had she heard the whole thing or was she dreaming that he told her he loved her and just sleep talking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you all understood about how Hermione was laid in her bed, I sleep like that all the time and its really awkward to describe without showing someone, if you sleep like that then you'll understand.

I also pretend to be asleep when really in not, just like Hermione did in this chapter, hope you all got that as well.

Dmhg

This is by far the best chapter I have wrote in this fic, I think. I read this back and really liked how it came out.

Stay tuned for the next chapter…….out soon………….


	16. So in love

Disclaimer: see previous chapters please.

**_Lees_** – id like them to be together in the books, but we have to be practical, they never will. JK says they never will and honestly I don't really see them together in the books. I love to read Draco/Hermione fan fiction because I like the idea of them being together, but no, I don't think they will be together in the books or films. They're just too different, but in fan fiction they can be. How about you, what do you think? 

**_Eventers-club_** – thanks for reviewing. 

**_SamIch_** – thanks for reviewing Spell check is telling me to change your name to Smirch. What ever that means. 

**_Future movie maker_** – thanks for reviewing. 

**_Slyswn28_** – thanks for reviewing.

Plus a thank you to all who reviewed this fic, I love you all.

On with the chapter…

Chapter 16 – Love is all around

Hermione woke early the next morning; she noticed that in the night she had moved into Draco's open arms. She smiled and looked at him, she brushed the hair off his face.

"I love you" she whispered. Draco opened his eyes and looked at her smiling

"I love you too Hermione" and they kissed

"Where's Blaise?" she asked looking to Draco's bed

"Oh, he'll be at breakfast, probably. Listen Hermione, was you awake last night?"

"I was" she confessed, blushing

"Don't be embarrassed, Hermione I love you so much" Hermione turned away blushing, Draco noticed this and pulled her back into his arms "Mione, please don't be embarrassed"

"Im not, its just…..well….i love you too" Draco leaned and kissed her, Hermione was under Draco and pulled him on top of her throwing her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Hermione…" Draco moaned into her mouth, he pulled back from her

"Don't go Draco" she said pulling him back to her mouth, Draco was all too happy to comply. Just then Blaise threw the covers off his head from where he was on Draco's bed

"And that's my queue to exit" he said smirking, looking at the pair. Draco and Hermione pulled away from each other and looked at him.

"Blaise?" Draco asked

"Im leaving" he said walking out of the room

"Kiss me Draco" Hermione demanded as they watched Blaise leave the room

"Took much information" Blaise shouted, then they heard the common room door shut. Hermione smiled and pulled Draco back to her.

"Hermione" Draco asked as he pulled back from her

"Yeah"

"I love you so much and I don't ever want you to leave me, ever"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END

I have been through hell and back with this fic, first I put chapter 1 up and lost the next few chapters, so I re-wrote them only to discover that it had been taken off by due to spelling mistakes, which I understand so then I had to wait for ages to put it back up (edited) and I have done and I have just been looking all over for inspiration and couldn't get any.

Also could any one tell me what a Mary-Sue and Mary-Jane is? I was reading a fan fiction challenge and one of the things not to include was a Mary-Sue and I don't have a clue what this is. And the Mary-Jane thing was mentioned later in that fiction but I don't know that either, I only know what a Mary-Kate is. Lol.

I also have some other fic's that have been put up, if you wanna read them.

So thank you all for reviewing

Dmhg - please review

I also just want to say even though this fic is finished with I still read all reviews so even if your reading this in a few months time and you don't think there is any point in reviewing because its over, there is point b/c I read all reviews.


End file.
